The Sacred Swords
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Sacred Swords have been Stolen from the Vault of New Camelot by criminals and Jade and the Swap Force are on their first mission to get them back but they only have a week to do it. Can they succeed before the Emperor finds out or will all of creation suffer the Rage of the Arkeyan Empire?
1. The Vault Robbery

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. What is seen in the JTeens series is owned by StellaMagic and Alex and the Dragon Realm are owned by Alana Fox. Thank you that is all.

**The Sacred Swords **

**The Vault Robbery **

In a vault in New Camelot, the Arkeyan Robots on guard duty had all been destroyed as alarms were ringing out loud and red lights were flashing everywhere. A water monster could be seen tossing yet another Arkeyan Robot to the side in the process.

"All right Stacey that's enough!" a voice said to the water monster now known as Stacey.

"Yes we can't afford to stay here any longer. Time is short," A second voice spoke.

The water monster now identified as Stacey dropped the robot after having killed all the Arkeyan Sorcerers guarding the vault and they left the scene as more robots and Sorcerers arrived and with Pyrrah leading the new group before ordering the vault gates sealed.

"Well what am I gonna tell the Emperor's sisters now?" Pyrrah asked an Arkeyan Duelist nearby

"Tell them the truth," the Arkeyan Robot in question said, "All but one of the seven sacred swords have been stolen."

Pyrrah sighed knowing she had to report this to the top. Fortunately for her, the Arkeyan Sorcerer King Drake was away on vacation for a week and so were his sisters Reina and Rita which left Rose and Sara in charge for the time being which in turn made things easier for her since she was one of the more peaceful Arkeyans.

Meanwhile on Earth Jade was training with the new Swap Force Skylanders she had recently found when she suddenly found herself face to face with Captain Black.

"Heads up jade I'm supposed to take you to my office in Section 13," Black said, "I've been ordered by the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens, Rose and Sara to give you this case. Queen Rose and Queen Sara will give you the information on what it is that you and the Swap Force must retrieve."

Jade practically cheered loudly at the fact that she was being given a very big case and it was from the Arkeyan Royal Family to boot. Jade and Black showed up in Black's office where they met up with Rose and Sara who in turn gave Jade the briefing on her very first case as a Portal Master in Training and the chance to put what little training she had received from Master Eon's spirit to the test.

"So let me see if I got this right now," Jade said, "Five Criminals have broken into your brother's vault, stolen all but one of the sacred swords, slaughtered the Arkeyan Sorcerers guarding the vault and destroyed the Arkeyan Robots as well?"

"That's pretty much it," Rose said, "And you've got less than a week to retrieve those Swords."

"The fate of the universe is counting on this," Sara said.

"What's gonna happen if I fail?" Jade asked.

"That's not your big concern. Your chief concern will be recovering the sacred swords," Rose said briefing Jade on the information on each sacred sword, "Crewenann will allow the user to teleport themselves all over the world only for short periods. Clarent grants the wielder immunity to anything but age, Galatine grants the power of shape shifting to whoever holds it and its twin. Laevatein allows the wielder to shoot lightning and Arondight grants the wielder the ability to turn into a living specter in battle. The last two sacred swords have powers that balance each other out so its vital that you and the Swap Force Skylanders get them back and fast. As the only Portal Master our people don't seem to despise at this point you are the only one we can give this mission to so its up to you and the Swap Force Skylanders."

"Those swords look so cool," Jade cheered, "I wonder what the remaining two swords do."

"Can we please get back to the task at hand?" Black asked.

"Black is right Jade. Understand that these swords were created over 10,000 years ago by the first Sorcerer King and the First Robot King of the Arkeyan Empire and the first Sorcerer King was our direct ancestor," Sara said seriously, "These swords were also forged with the magic of the volcano of the Cloudbreak Isles and the Eternal Sources and have traces of the Darkness and Light energy in them. They play a vital role in our empire's history and in keeping the balance of life but in the wrong hands they can also destroy life and tip the scales towards evil. Get them Jade, as a Portal Master here on Earth you are the only hope we have while the criminals who've stolen the swords are here on earth."

"You both had the spirit of Eon train me in being a Portal Master," Jade said, "So this is a good test of my training and besides I helped save the world multiple times."

Jade left with the Swap Force Skylanders as Rose and Sara left for New Camelot leaving Captain black sighing knowing full well that Governess Aqua had made plans to have him demoted all the way back to deck clerk for the dishonor he committed against the empire if her relatives don't decided to work him to death for all eternity like they did to Katie and Jordan for taking Mikey's side and all the other adults who lectured Aqua's student on how she stood up for Wally but before he could continue thinking Kepler showed up in his office with a stack of files on the vault thieves.

"Sir I've got data on the criminals and so does Pyrrah," Kepler said to his boss.

"Show me at once Kepler," Black said, "The Arkeyans are gearing up for war as we speak."

"Yes of course. Her name is Yang Mei and that's all we know of her. She's a sorceress from Skylands. Somehow she's avoided all of our files. Amara is another mystery case, No criminal record, origin unknown though informants all describe her as a real cutthroat definitely a loner. Next we got Michelle and she's rarely seen without Amara so we can safely say that she also had a hand in the vault robbery. After that we've got Akiza and all we know is that she comes from a family that trains in the life element but they're not Arkeyan sorcerers. We found no links. Last we got Stacey, now she's your run of the mill enemy of the Arkeyan Empire, broke out of federal prison, killed all the Arkeyans at the vault that were protecting it and killed the last 20 Arkeyan Sorcerers assigned to bring her back to prison after her escape. Murdering Arkeyans seems to be her new hobby. It's a rough bunch sir," Kepler explained clearly.

"I expected a pretty rough bunch and if I know Jackie he's already taking his complaints to the Royal Family by now," Black sighed not knowing how right he was.

"You two must be out of your minds!" Jackie shouted to Rose and Sara in new Camelot.

"Jackie you showed up," Sara said surprised to see Jackie present, "We didn't think you would considering the Governors all branded you as an enemy of the Arkeyan Empire."

"You think I wouldn't when you sent my niece to a pack of wolves," Jackie snapped, "All five of these criminals are giving off tremendous amounts of energy and they're brutally strong from what the informants say. They'll rip Jade into pieces."

"Yes, yes we understand the odds are against her and the swap force and we would've preferred to start her and the swap force on smaller jobs till Jade's abilities grew but with this new case we had no choice. It was either her or Ice and he's busy on another case from Imperial General Percival right now," Rose explained.

"Fine give her the case but let me or Adinda train her first," Jackie begged.

"How much could she learn in less than a week?" Sara asked before groaning.

"Less than a week?! Surely those criminals can't cause a lot of damage to the earth in that little time can they?" Jackie asked wondering if the crooks could do a lot of damage in a little time.

"The crooks could do a lot of damage to the earth in that little time but they're not the problem," Sara groaned again, "In a week our brother and sisters return from vacation."

a head shot of the Arkeyan Sorcerer King Drake and a head shot of the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens Reina and Rita each appeared on the monitor behind Jackie causing him to gasp in fear and terror.

"Emperor Drake, Empress Reina, and Empress Rita are coming back?" Jackie asked scared.

"The one thing they always tell us is to protect the King's vault but we didn't think someone would actually break in," Rose said already groaning at what would come next from Jackie.

"Will the Emperor scold and or beat us to a pulp?" A terrified Jackie asked the twins.

"I'm afraid ours will be a minor issue if our elder brother gets mad the entire universe will suffer," Sara spoke.

"Can't you two just explain it?" Jackie asked hoping to avoid a fight and spare the universe in the process.

"You know how he, our sisters and most of our people have been since the Governors enslaved the entire universe because of the crimes Shendu committed against our people," Rose reminded as images of destroyed cities and a volcano blowing up appeared on the screen behind Jackie, "Everything's become fire and brimstone with them. He might resort to destroying Earth, Avalon and every star and planet in their respective galaxies to get those swords back."

"That's why we had to send Jade without the proper training and that's why she's only got a week to return those swords. She's got to for the sake of her planet," Sara added, "Jade must defeat those criminals even at the cost of her own life."

"I understand and I'll return to Earth to help Jade as much as I can," Jackie said before returning to Planet Earth.

"Jade is our one hope for retrieving those swords before the Emperor returns don't forget that Jackie," Rose spoke.

"Are you sure leaving this case to Jade and the Swap Force is a good idea?" Pyrrah asked Rose and Sara. "Why would you even do that?"

"Because Jade is the only hope we have of recovering those swords without our older siblings finding out that somebody broke into the vault and slaughtered all the Arkeyans on duty," Sara spoke, "and if the Governors find out, let's just say that what they'll do to us is nothing compared to what they'll do to all of existence."


	2. The First Sacred Sword

**The First Sacred Sword**

"So run this by me again I only have how long to retrieve the swords?" Jade asked.

"Less than a week and if you don't get them back in a week before Emperor Drake returns," Adinda said trailing off, "I'm not sure I can put words to describe the devastation. He's big on acceptable losses now and he'll destroy entire planets, galaxies, and dimensions to get those swords back."

"Remind us not to piss him off," A furnace knight by the name of Blast Burn remarked.

"The real question is who keeps the Empeoror from finding out what happened," Wash Buckler a squid pirate said, "Cause it's only a matter of tie before somebody else gets wind of this."

"Namely Buck. That dragon is the biggest loud mouth and the biggest reason we can't say it to his face is because his older brother Flint is Governess Shasta's personal bodyguard," Night Shift said.

"Then that gives us only three days to move at best," an Owl mystic by name of Hoot Loop said, "We've got five crooks to find an locate and I have a terrible feeling that each crook will be much stronger than the last."

"You want my opinion. I think we should tell Emperor Drake cause if he, Reina, and Rita find out on their own then we can kiss all of creation goodbye," Fire Kraken chied in.

The other Swap Force Skylanders all knew full well that all of creation was at stake which meant they had to move fast but what they didn't know was that Buck was standing outside hidden behind a dumpster and heard everything that had been said and that he was already flying off to Skylands to tell Head Imperial General Lancelot everything.

Meanwhile on the edge of town the vault criminals were already testing out the powers of the swords they had stolen on some trees and rocks and easily cut them down.

"If the swords can cut through rock and trees like this imagine how easily they'll cut through Arkeyans," Stacey said after using Galatine to cut through solid rock, "I say we wipe out the Arkeyans on earth and then eliminate ethe entire Arkeyan Empire once and for all and steal their treasure."

"Let's not get carried away Stacey," Yang Mei said brandishing Arondight, "We could defeat the local thugs in battle and make them join us. Imagine raising an army of evil."

"And include Stacey's group so they can eliminate everyone eer crossed them once and for all, I like the way you think Yang Mei," Akiza spoke, "However Akane Gill promised us revenge upon all those who crossed each of us if we pulled off this robbery and delivered the Sacred Swords to her."

"True and once Amara and Michelle use their sacred swords we can seal our positions and lead our army isn't that right?" Yang Mei said to the remaining two vault criminals.

"Actually we must withdraw from this alliance," Michelle spoke, "Amara and I have our own plans."

"You can't be serious," Akiza hissed," You're leaving now after we came this far?"

"Yes we are. Michelle and I have other plans and we only pulled this job off so Akane could help us get what we wanted which was a way back to our home planet in this universe without the Arkeyans knowing about it," Amara said to the others.

"I knew it!" Stacey snapped, "Those blasted Arkeyans rule the universe and now you're so afraid of them that you've grown week and easy to be stepped on. You two are cowards."

"Cowards or not they have no right to the loot," Akiza said, "Hand over the swords."

"We can't we have need for the swords ourselves and we'd use them but Akane wants the swords first," Amara snapped, "Then she'll decide what our next move will be so shut you shit hole Akiza."

"That's right," Akane gill said showing up in person, "I'm here for the sacred swords."

"Here you go," Michelle said handing over Crewenan and Clarent, "Now hand it over Akane."

"Very well a way to return to your home planet in your home dimension. One which the Arkeyans have no extradition rights," Akane said, "Go before I change my mind."

Amara and Michelle left via teleportation device to their home planet in their home universe.

"As for the rest of you here's your payment," Akane said handing the remaining thieves treasure, "And all that's left to do is to use the sacred swords to destroy the Arkeyan Empire once and for all."

"Over our dead bodies," Hoot Loop shouted firing a magic blast at the thieves as he and the Swap Force and Jade showed up, "Hand over the sacred swords or die on the spot!"

"Was using lethal force part of the plan?" Rattle Shake questioned Hoot Loop.

'Arkeyan Empire Policy states they shoot first and ask questions never," Blast Burn stated.

"Translation we attack," Fire Kraken said sending a torrent of flames at the crooks doing heavy damage to them as Blast Burn joined the attack upon the crooks as well.

"Stacey eliminate the vault Swap Force, Akiza, Yang Mei with me to the Gigant Horse,"

Akane Gill ordered teleporting herself, Akiza, and Yang Mei to the Gigant Horse leaving Stacey to fight the Swap Force.

"Here we are yet again, once I eliminate you the Arkeyan Empire is next on my to kill list!" Stacey roared swinging Galatine at the Swap Force to eliminate them.

"Scatter and attack!" Wash Buckler ordered as the Swap Force scattered and began attacking Stacey with everything they had in order to recover the sword Galatine.

"Fire Kraken aim for the arms," Jade said, "Blast Burn aim for the hands."

Fire Kraken and Blast Burn aimed at the arms and hands respectively disarming Stacey allowing Rattle Snake to recover Galatine and send it to Rose and Sara which they returned to the vault allowing the Swap Force to focus on defeating the brat once and for all.

"Let's finish this!" Magna Charge called out lasting Stacey and avoiding her water blasts with his speed.

"This isn't over!" Stacey snarled attacking the Swap Force Skylanders.

"For you it is over!" Freeze Blade fired back dodging the razor claws before aiming an ice chakram at the brat slicing her up to pieces.

"Did we finish her?" Blast Zone asked as the droplets began to reform themselves into the monster herself as the Swap Force geared up for round two, "I'm guessing that's a definite no."

"How the hell do we destroy something that can reform itself in seconds," Spy Rise questioned.

As if on cue chanting could be heard and the Swap Force Saw Adinda with a jar and a blow fish draining the water demon chi and returning the brat to her human form with the chi sealed inside the jar itself. Adinda also showed up with the spirit of portal Master Eon beside her as the Swap Force beat the brat to a pulp.

"Well done on recovering the first of the sacred swords but it's not over yet," Eon spoke as Arkeyan Sorcerers dragged the brat to the deepest most brutal dungeon in the underworld of skylands.

"We know, six more sacred swords are still missing and we must recover them before Emperor Drake returns in a week otherwise we can kiss Earth and Avalon goodbye," Boom Jet said, "Which means we need to move."

"I just figured you'd want to know that Buck heard every word you said about the stolen swords and the time limit and he's gone to see Imperial General Percival," Adinda explained, "And she's sure to open a corridor to get Buck as close as he can get to the Empeor's vacation spot."

"How long will it take for Buck to get to the Emperor," Freeze Blade questioned.

"Three days at the most with the running start Percival gave him and he'll stick around and return when Emperor Drake does or if the Emperor cuts the trip short then he'll be back in an instant," Eon explained to the heroes.

"So in plain english we only have three days," Jade sighed, "There's no telling where the remaining thieves might be hiding or if the remaining thieves might scatter to the globe and set up shop. Who knows what they're going to do at this point from here."

"Not to sound like a coward but perhaps we should prepare for the worst if we cannot get those swords back in time," Night Shift suggested.

"And who knows what or who else is behind this fiendish plot," Free Ranger added.

"You fools have no idea what I have planned and when I'm through the Zangyack Space Empire will rule this universe just like we once again rule our native universe and when seven days pass all of creation will feel the wrath of the Empire!" Akane Gill sneered before breaking out into full blown evil laughter which rang out across the entire universe from the bridge of the Gigant Horse with Akiza and Yang Mei flanking her in the process as the entire Zangyack Space Armada surrounded the Gigant Horse showing that more bad news was to follow.


	3. The Second Sacred Sword

**The Second Sacred Sword**

"That's one sacred sword down," Wash Buckler said returning it to the Emperor's vault.

"Yep but unfortunately even though we restored the Emperor's vault and recovered the Sword, Emperor Drake, Empress, Reina, and Empress Rita, are still gonna find out thanks to Buck tipping them off which means we're in for a world of hurt," Jade said.

"And we can say hello to another biblical great flood," Blast Zone spoke, "which is why we must find the Sacred Swords and fast otherwise the Arkeyan Empire will eliminate Avalon, the Earth, their people, and every star and planet in their galaxies before he decide to eliminate us!"

"Shendu's Final Punishment is gonna look mild next to what Emperor Drake is gonna do to the human race," Freeze Blade Shivered knowing full well that the Fire Demon had been beheaded and sentenced to eternal torture from the Spirits of Arkeyan Sorcerers Past Present and Future until the end of creation for all eternity.

"I rather not bring up what the Emperor's gonna do but he's already doing worse to the other demon sorcerers," Doom Stone said, "Tso Lan, Xiao Fung and Bai Tsa are all enduring the rage of the entire Arkeyan Empire past Present and Future as well and he's making their father watch as the final note to drive the point home. That's overkill at best!"

"Over kill at this point is the Empire's policy and the day the Arkeyans ditch using Overkill is the day that hell freezes over which is never," Hoot Loop reminded, "In plain English the Arkeyans have officially said to hell with peace and go for all-out war and destruction!"

"History has repeated itself from 10,000 years ago. Executions were hourly back in the day of the Robot Empire and those that crossed them perished," Adinda sighed, "If King Marcus were still alive he could lead the Empire down a more peaceful path but alas he is dead sadly."

"Never mind that we've got bigger problems," Blast Zone reminded, "The flagship of the Zangyack Space Armada is in town which means the Zangyack Space Empire is coming and they'll be here any minute and with a new leader at the helm we're in for a rough fight."

"Which means that the Emperor is walking into a mess when he returns and knowing him he's gonna make the entire universe pay for this dishonor," Night Shift Sighed, "Which begs the question, are we going to tell the Emperor what happened here or not?"

"For the sake of all of creation no we do not tell him mainly because Buck already told him by now," Boom Jet chimed in, "Which means we don't have time to sit on our asses and laze about."

In New Camelot Rose and Sara were watching Via Arkeyan Mirror and saw the conversation between, Jade, Adinda and the Swap Force and they weren't pleased at all.

"Guys we don't have time for a pity party! If we don't get those seven swords back in a week before our siblings return, I'm not sure I can put words to the devastation that'll follow," Rose said as images of destroyed cities and dead bodies appeared on the screen behind her.

"Our siblings have become big on acceptable losses and they'll destroy entire cities and kill millions of innocent people to get those swords back," Sara added, "Not to mention what they'll let the governors do to us for this mess!"

Over on the Gigant Horse Akane was already working on her next attack plan to stick it to the Arkeyan Empire and cause as much havoc as possible until the Emperor returned and by then she and the Zangyack Space Fleet would be well out of range of any Arkeyan retaliation.

"So what's your next plan Akane?" Kaos asked, "We going after the Skylanders again?"

"Yep and this tie we'll do a test run of your latest invention," Akane said pressing a button as a ray gun appeared and fired a beam at a thug turning it into an evilized Thug.

"I think the Evilizer ray is a definite success Kaos," Malefor said seeing the ray having done its job, "Now all we need is a plan to put this evilized thug to use in our plans."

"Give the thug the Sacred Sword Clarent and send him to cause havoc and destruction," Kaos suggested, "That's sure to get the Skylanders to show up and we eliminate them."

"And piss off the Arkeyan Empire in the process. I love it," Muir said, "Start the process at once!"

Akane handed the Sacred Sword Clarent to the thug and sent said thug down to earth to cause mass chaos and destruction upon the planet itself in the hopes of allowing the Zangyack Space Empire to eliminate the Arkeyan Empire and rule not only this entire universe but also to take over and rule the multiverse.

Meanwhile Pyrrah and Ayumi were listening in as the Governors discussed the tip that Buck had given them about who broke into the King's vault and how he already told the Emperor.

"Looks like your boss and her friends have already geared up on ideas to eliminate the brat and her entire family once and for all just like they eliminated all those who dared to dishonor us," Ayumi said.

"Yeah but they didn't' have to wipe out Akiza and Yang Mei's civilizations to drive that point home," Pyrrah sighed, "but that's minor compared to what the Royal Family is gonna do in a week when they get home."

"Suck it up Pyrrah. We're the most powerful, brutal and fearsome civilization of sorcerers in all of creation and we have to remind those who dishonor us that we're not gonna just let them get away with it period."

Pyrrah sighed knowing Ayumi had a point and that her boss was on the war path along with the other Arkeyan Governors.

Back on earth, Jade and the Swap Force were going after the second sacred swrod which according to Adinda was in the Tenderloins district of San Fran.

"This is the place and I have to say banishing the brat here was a wonderful idea that Ice and Drago had. Perhaps they should've let the Arkeyans handle it then and there since we all know by how how they get," Fire Kraken spoke, "Even better we should let the Arkeyans throw her into the underworl of Skylands for all eternity."

"Not not Fire Kraken," Wash Bucker spoke, "We've got a planet to save, innocent lives to protect and if we don't' get the sacred swords back in less than a week."

"It'll be the end of the world as we know it," Blast Zone sighed, "Let's just focus on getting the swords and not the time limit."

"Well we found it and its in the hands of a street thug. Probably evilized by one of Kaos' inventions and given the blade," Magna Charge said as the thug from the Gigant Horse was wielding the sacred sword Clarent, "Brace yourselves guys."

Adinda, Jade and the Swap Force braced themselves as the thug charged in and began attacking with Clarent.

"Anybody remember what this sacred sword doe cause I'm drawing a blank," Free Ranger piped in as the Swap Force dodged the strikes by jumping.

"Clarent makes the wielder immune to anything but age," Hoot Loop reminded, "But this is a simple thug we're fighting so all we have to do is avoid and evade till the thug leaves an opening. Shouldn't be an issue since this thug is untrained."

The thug was surprisingly tough for somebody without proper training due to having the sacred sword clarent and was giving the swap force Skylanders a difficult battle due to the immunity power.

"Magna Charge, Wash Buckler, switch halves now," Adinda spoke as the Skylanders in question swapped their bottom halves to unlock a new power, "This is the reason why this team of skylanders are called the swap force. They have the ability to swap halves."

"The Swap Force are so cool," Jade cheered seeing Wash Charge go to town on the thug with his new speed as he avoided each and every attack till he wore down the thug and swiped Clarent, "Can all the Skylanders do that or is this power exclusive to them?"

"The power to swap halves is only exclusive to us," Magna Buckler explained, "None of the other Skylanders can do this and that was due to the power of a magic volcano in the Cloudbreak islands."

"We'd tell you everything but we should get this thug to the cops," Boom Jet suggested.

"The thug was pathetic Akane Gill," Muir said aboard the Gigant Horse, "What was the point of that?"

"Actually the thug did what I needed. I didn't expect the thug to win," Akane retorted, "This was merely a test of skill."

"Of whose skill? If the swap force can swap halves and do this to a thug then there is no telling what they'll do to us," Yang Mei reminded, "We'll need a new plan."

"I'll take Arondight and go defeat the Skylanders myself," Akiza volunteered.

"No need to do that yet Akiza," Malefor said, "I've already sent one of my best and most dangerous minions with the sacred sword Crewenan and I'm confident that this minion will do the job and eliminate Skylanders before Emperor Drake returns."

The rest of the villains on the Gigant Horse all had to agree with Malefor's suggestion and knew that Malefor's minions were the most dangerous.


	4. Malefor's Elite Guard

**Malefor's Elite Guard**

Another day passed since the retrieval of Clarent which meant Jade, Adinda and the Swap Force only had three to four days left to retrieve the remaining swords before the Emperor his two sisters and his Imperial Guard returned. Buck arrived at the Cloudbreak Isles after he returned from his flight to the Emperor and his sisters and rested at Woodburrow to regain his strength after a long flight and was chatting with the Eight Arkeyan Sorcerers that ruled the Cloudbreak Isles.

"Emperor Drake is pissed off beyond belief at this point and I don't blame him," Roark spoke, "I cannot believe somebody actually broke the number one rule in this universe. Do not break into the Arkeyan Sorcerer King's vault and what does somebody do while he's away, break into the king's vault, the one thing that's certain to bring the wrath of the entire Arkeyan Empire upon not only whoever broke into the vault but the civilizations of those who broke into the king's vault."

"I never expected somebody would actually break into the king's vault," Jasmine added, "The one thing Emperor Drake tells his sisters over and over again is to protect the king's vault."

It's the one thing he always tells them and for over ten thousand years nobody has ever broken into the King's vault," Link the blond male with the green tunic and cousin of Governor Ventus spoke, "It's been guarded for centuries."

"The Emperor dis however give me a reprieve and immunity for myself but he wanted the entire universe to know that he's giving the Swap Force a week to return the swords before he, Reina and Rita return from vacation otherwise he'll flood the entire earth, burn all of Avalon to ash and destroy every star and planet in their galaxies."

"Rose and Sara have Jade, Adinda and the swap force on it and the good news is that they recently recovered Caliburn so that's three swords down and four more to locate," Princess Erika of the Botany Arkeyans and Flora's cousin chimed in, "And they have 4 days left to do it."

"Yeah but something seems odd about all of this. If Kaos wanted to break into the vault he could've tried it when Drake was out and his sisters were put in charge but why wait till now?" Flannery spoke as she made a good point.

"Yeah I mean he could've waited till the day before the Emperor returned unless he's trying to eliminate the swap force and cleave the Cloudbreak isles defenseless," Marlon pointed out.

"Considering that the ceremony to replenish the magic in Skylands begins a week after Emperor Drake returns from vacation which means we're gonna have our hands full getting ready for the ceremony to take place," Luna added.

"None of which matters if we don't get the remaining sacred swords back before the time limit," Kayleigh added, "And let's not forget the issue of the Zangyack Space Fleet."

"Kayleigh brings up a good point," Buck spoke, "If Zangyack is involved then it means that our troubles have only just begun. We better prepare for the worst."

As Buck and the Arkeyan Leaders of the Cloudbreak isles geared up to avert a possible invasion of the Cloudbreak isles, Back on Earth Jade and the Swap Force were discussing the recovery of the sacred swords Caliburn, Clarent, and Galantine.

"I'd never guessed we'd recover two swords on the same day," Wash bucker said, "Now that we have three swords recovered and took a day off to rest and recharge we should be able to find the locations of the other sacred swords."

"Assuming they're still on earth," Hoot Loop spoke, "Akiza and Yang Mei are still on the loose and they probably hidden on earth."

"Or in deep space on board the Gigant Horse," Fire Kraken suggested.

"Which would confirm exactly what I feared," Adinda said, "Zangyack is involved."

"And we don't have a plan to take the fight to them which means we'll have to wait for the new boss to send a monster down and hope it has a sword," Freeze Blade chimed in.

"And I doubt King Optimus of the Arkeyan Robot Empire has any space ships armed with enough fire power to take on the Zangyack Space Fleet," Blast Zone sighed.

"Either way we better get moving," Night Shift responded, "The Sacred Swords are not just gonna reveal themselves and wait to be found."

The other Swap Force Skylanders agreed with Night Shift and went to locate another sword.

"So this is what the boss gives me the wield huh," Malefor's top henchman by the name of Talon spoke while examining the sacred sword Crewennan, Talon was an anthromorphic raven with razor sharp claws and the ability to fly, "Malefor must expect me to eliminate the Swap Force Skylanders and the Arkeyans. I'll take them on since I said I could do the job and since I plan to be Akane Gill's new general I just need to eliminate the Arkeyans and the position will be mine."

Talon then flew to London and began to draw the Swap Force Skylanders out. He took Malefor's advice and began causing some random destruction to various areas.

"I fail to see what the point of all that was," Kaos spoke watching with his team on his fortress in the Cloudbreak isles save for Akane who took the Gigant Horse and Zangyack Space Armada back to her native universe to sort some matters out hours ago.

"Talon is going to let the Swap Force find him and then he'll eliminate them once and for all," Malefor spoke, "It's a good plan and one that'll work provided he doesn't screw it up!"

"It would be easier to eliminate them if we still had Akane Gill and the Gigant Horse," Muir spoke working on another formula and experimenting with more demon chi, "But we do have the Shadowkhan armies that Malefor was able to summon."

"Speaking of Akane she said she'd be finished sorting out matters in her home universe by now so what's taking her so long and why did she take only Akiza and Yang Mei with her?" Kaos snapped annoyed that the heir of the Zangyack Space Empire left.

"Probably to make a second attempt at conquering Alex's home dimension sir," Glumshanks spoke.

Meanwhile in Alex's home dimension Akiza and Yang Mei were in a mountain fortress in Scotland and they were joined by Akane's advance scout as they were viewing all that was going on and they saw that the entire Arkeyan Empire of this dimension ruled all of Skylands and had declared war on Avalon and they not only eliminated everyone who dishonored the empire but also every single relative of those who dishonored the empire by literally ripping them apart and eating them alive in the most painful ways possible as a message to all of creation that this is what happens to those that provoke the wrath of the entire Arkeyan Empire.

"Even here too the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire is the most dangerous empire to piss off," Yang Mei said, "Thank god we left our native dimension and set up shop in this one as Akane instructed us to. Either way Akane and her Armada cannot be far from Earth now."

"And thanks to that tip we gave Emperor Drake and the Governors of this dimension most of the resistance to our conquest of this universe has been eliminated so far," the messenger spoke, "Thanks to that tip the Xua Wing of this dimension and the JTeens of this dimension won't stand in the way of our conquest. I believe it is time to inform Empress Akane."

Akiza then activated her Comlink to relay the news to Akane and the fleet.

"Akiza reporting in. the resistance has been slaughtered and you are clear to attack. The time is at hand for the total destruction and conquest of Skylands, Avalon, Earth and the Dragon Realm!" Akiza's voice rang out on a com link as the scene showed a vast empty space before it shifted to the scene of a Black and silver Zangyack Battleship sailing by as it was being followed by the Gigant Horse while the scene then shifted to show a massive Zangyack Space fleet comprised of black and silver Zangyack Battleships.

"Affirmative!" Akane's voice rang out as the massive fleet sailed closer to Earth.

Back in the other dimension, the Swap Force arrived in London as Talon had already begun doing damage to the area. Before anybody could say anything Adinda hit Talon with a powerful light spell that knocked him off his feet.

"Nice Shot Adinda," Blast Zone said impressed at the spell Adinda just used on Talon, "I never knew you had it in you."

"The creep was attacking innocent people, causing wanton destruction and disturbing the peace," Adinda retorted, "Somebody had to step in. now finish the job while I undo all the damage caused by this bird."

"Which means that Zangyack is involved as you feared," Fire Kraken sighed. "Still we can take on an action commander."

"But he's got one of the sacred swords so we had best be careful," Rattle Shake warned as Talon indeed had the Sacred Sword Crewennan and sliced open a rift before attacking Wash Buckler on the other side.

"The Arkeyan Sorceress Queens did say that this sacred sword lets the wielder teleport," Magna Charge spoke dodging a sneak attack from Talon before attacking the wings.

"Do what Magna Charge is doing and aim for the wings!" Jade shouted using her magic to attack talon's wings and do heavy damage to the action commander.

"Let's finish this, we're on a deadline," Hoot Loop barked swiping Crewenan from Talon.

The other Swap Force Skylanders all launched their best attacks and destroyed Talon with everything they had.

"Another Sacred Sword Recovered which means that we have four swords back in the King's vault," Night Shift spoke as the team was at Rose and Sara's mansion on earth.

"Perhaps we can find the others before the deadline but on an unrelated note Zangyack has suddenly left," Free Ranger noted much to everyone's shock.

"Perhaps they're preparing for a fresh assault and gathering intelligence to do just that," Blast Burn assumed.

"That's a good theory but where and when the assault will occur is a big mystery," Adinda trailed off uncertain.


	5. The Emperor Returns

**The Emperor Returns**

It had been nearly seven days since the King's vault robbery and the Swap Force had been working to find the reaminign sacred swords. They knew that Emperor Drake, Empress Rita and Empress Reina would be back from vacation any minute and with the Imperial Generals and the Imperial Guard geared up to wipe out the planet.

"Seven days since we began looking for the sacred swords and we only found four," Boom jet sighed, "We searched the entire planet and we found neither a cloue nor a link to the remaining swords."

"I don't need to remind you that Emperor Drake returns at noon which means we only have three hours left to find the swords before he returns and if we don't then earth and her people are doomed and so is Avalon," Adinda reminded.

"If we cannot find those swords in time then we may have to resort to using a last resort option and by last resort option I mean summoning an eternal dragon for help," Rattle Snake suggested, "At this point summoning an eternal dragon is our only hope to avert the end of the world."

"But we don't' even know where a set of Dragonballs is and without them we cannot call an eternal dragon for help," Jade said. "Any sugestions where to look?"

"Rose and Sara have Genghis' dragonballs but there's no way they're gonna risk losing them," Stink Bomb replied, "The break in caused them to keep the dragonballs with them at all times since the theft of the seven sacred swords."

"What about using Skylus?" Trap Shadow suggested, "Surely he can undo this mess?"

"His dragonballs are at New Camelot too and there is no telling if Skylus himself is recharged enough to grant a wish," Adinda said, "Alex used them to revive all those slain by my people for the dishonors and the crimes committed against our people."

"Speaking of Alex where is she?" Jade wondered, "She's been missing all week."

"So has Zangyack. I wonder if they kidnapped her?" Free Ranger wondered.

"Alex is tough so she'll escape but I'm more concerned about the Arkeyans in her home universe," Magna charge sighed, "She can't take on the Empire on her own."

"Let's just focus on finding the remaining sacred swords before Emperor Drake returns," Wash Buckler said, "The sooner we do so the sooner we can decide what to do cause at this point summoning an eternal dragon is our only hope."

In the throne room of New Camelot Rose and Sara were watching the discussion and overheard the mention of using the Eternal Dragon to find the remaining swords before their siblings returned.

"Pyrrah we have a job for you," Rose said summoning Pyrrah to the throne room.

"You summoned me your highness?" Pyrrah asked kneeling before her leaders.

"Deliver Skylus' dragonballs to the Swap Force at once. It is their only hope to find the remaining sacred sword before the deadline is up," Sara ordered, "I'm sure you know what happens then."

Pyrrah gathered the dragonballs and warped to Earth to avert a possible end of the world fiasco as soon as she could.

"Are you sure using an eternal dragon to recover the sacred swords is a good idea at this point sis?" Rose asked, "The Eternal Dragon isn't supposed to be summoned more than once every 100 years."

"At this point sis we don't have a choice and it's been 4 months since Skylus granted a wish," Sara spoke, "And Skylus is our only hope."

Meanwhile on earth the Swap Force were about to leave when Pyrrah arrived.

"Pyrrah what a surprise what are you doing here?" Adinda asked confused.

"Rose and Sara sent me to deliver the dragonballs Adinda," Pyrrah explained.

"It seems even they realize that the Eternal Dragon is our only hope," Rattle Snake chimed in, "If only we had more time to find the swords we'd find them."

"But we don't so we'll have to make do and summon the Dragon," Night Shift said as Adinda summoned Skylus.

"I am Skylus and I shall grant you one wish," Skylus spoke since he only had enough strength for one wish.

"Locate and send the Remaining Sacred swords back to the King's vault and revive all the Arkeyans slain by the criminals that broke into the Vault," Free Ranger Spoke.

"Your wish will be granted," Skylus said as his eyes glowed red and granted the wish. "I must go now farewell."

Skylus then vanished as the Dragonballs scattered across the Earth.

Later that evening, Jade the Swap Force were in Skylands on the Dread-Yacht with Flynn discussing the mission with Eon in spirit form.

"We defeated a brat, a thug, and a raven, recovered the seven sacred swords in less than a week and saved Rose and Sara's hides," Jade spoke.

"Almost Jade," Eon reminded, "I'm sure you already know this but Buck told Emperor Drake about the theft and it didn't take him long to notice the sacred swords had blood stains on them and that the King's vault was still a wreck."

"So what happened to Rose and Sara?" Blast Zone wondered. "Did they get a cruel punishment?"

"It wasn't anything too severe," Adinda spoke up, "Just the usual for when they foul up. 100 days banished to the Underworld of Skylands and stripped of their powers which in retrospect is light compared to what Reina and Rita did to Stacey."

"What did they do to that brat?" Fire Kraken wondered.

"They ripped her in half literally," Eon said, "I'd show you but it's too bloody and gruesome."

"Either way what do we do about Zangyack?" Spy Rise spoke.

"I believe we don't have to worry about Zangyack anytime soon," Eon said showing them a vision of the Arkeyan Empire in Alex's home dimension having found out that it was the Zangyack Space Empire that attacked them eliminated not only the entire fleet and the Gigant Horse but also eliminated Akane Gill as well as Akiza and Yang Mei before resuming their iron rule over all of Skylands and beginning their iron rule over all of Avalon and the Earth, "Unfortunately the Arkeyans of that Universe now rule Skylands and the Dragon Realm and enslaved Avalon as well for the dishonors committed against them."

"Is the Arkeyan Empire ever gonna forget and let go?" Freeze Blade questioned.

"The Arkeyans have the memories of elephants and have a grudge against everyone who dishonored them and they eliminated them on the spot," Blast Zone spoke.

"Translation the empire is never going to let it go and they'll eliminate not only those who dishonored them but also the families and even the civilizations of those who dishonored them, the empire literally tore them to pieces and they'll eliminate us should we stand in their way," Fire Kraken said.

"Just like the Mongols wiped out civilizations that refused to bow down to the Khan," Jade recalled.

"Look enough of the doom and gloom we should visit the Cloudbreak islands," Flynn said, "It'll take a week to get there but the ceremony should be ready soon."

The Dread-Yacht sailed to the Cloudbreak Isles to a new adventure and a new beginning.


End file.
